


成虫/Imago

by Axel007



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 双重人格
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: Reek发现老爷的身体里还住着另一个灵魂。从某种意义上，他们一样，都有双重人格，一个渴望爱与被爱，一个渴望地位与认可。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 事实上，Imago是个双关语，可以翻译做“成虫”，也能够翻译成“无意识意象”。

他梦见了大海。  
他梦见站在齐腰的浅海中，任凭深蓝的海水舔舐着自己。狂风中已经夹杂了稀稀落落的雨点，乌云密布，天空压得很低。大海发出低低的怒吼，浪涛一波波击打过来，摔碎在棱角锋利的礁石上，变成无数晶莹的水珠。  
淹人站在他身边，捏住他的鼻子，将他拉进水里。他顺从得如同一条鱼，心甘情愿将自己进献给伟大的淹神。  
我是Greyjoy家族的Theon，是深海中的海怪。  
他闭住呼吸，巨大的涛声渺远了。在冰冷的海水中他的感受被放大了数倍。他听见自己的每一个毛孔舒展开的声响，他察觉到带盐的水分流进自己的全身，他感受着淹神对他的召唤。  
他吐出肺里的空气，窒息感很快席卷而来。他的胸膛中好像有一把火在烧，就像淹神乘坐的火船，在远古的海中乘风破浪。  
他呛下大口大口的睡。淹人按住他的肩膀，防止他挣扎着将头露出水面。我是Theon Greyjoy，是深海中的海怪，是海石之位的继承人，我不会像其他铁民一样，在淹神面前逃避。他唾嫌地想。

——逝者不死，必将再起，其势更烈。  
他几乎听见了淹人的祝福。

他赫然醒来，大口喘息着，好像真的窒息过一次。  
他猛地发现自己眼前是一双浅色的眼睛，下意识地向后撇开脑袋。那一瞬间，他以为自己还没有醒来，或是在铁群岛的床上做了一个梦。  
梦里他在临冬城，被束缚在X架上。梦里的他甚至不叫Theon。

来者退后一步，一手拿着火把，一手拍了拍他的脸：“醒了？Good.”他将火把插进墙壁上的架子上，从腰侧拿出一个酒袋，凑到Theon嘴前灌了下去。  
昏暗的火光下穿来急促的吞咽声。  
来者是剥皮族的私生子，Ramsay Snow，亦是他的主人。  
Theon侧过脸不敢面对，他用眼角的余光注视着他。Ramsay蹲下身子，解开他脚腕上的牛皮扣，露出红肿溃烂的血肉。他迅速地解开所有的扣子，与此同时，Theon不可抑制地倒入了他怀里。  
一个新的游戏。Theon想。不要逃，不要逃。无论怎样都会被老爷抓回来，剁掉一截指节或剥去一层皮。  
老爷身上散发着丁香与甜酒的味道，温暖而芬芳。他托起他的腰，将他扛到角落里的一张草席上，摸了摸他的额头。  
铁门再次开了。Theon抬起头。他的脖子上戴着铁链，是一个学士。他倒了一杯罂粟花奶，递到Theon面前。  
“喝了它。”老爷命令。  
Theon恐惧地注视着学士，接着拉住Ramsay的衣袖，拼命摇头：“No,please please please...”他怕自己睡着了会被截去一条胳膊或是一条腿。这是老爷的新游戏。一个残废的Reek，他会满意的。  
他哭着，眼里噙满泪水，全身颤抖着。  
Ramsay诡异地挑了挑眉。他扶住Theon的肩，安慰道：“It's OK,Theon.我们只是想处理一下你身上的伤口，你别叫，别吵醒剥皮人……”  
“No！”Theon哭喊着。Ramsay紧张地望了一眼门外。  
他抽泣着，声音小了下去：“My name is Reek，Reek...”记好自己的名字，这是很重要的。老爷曾微笑着，一边挑开他的指甲，一边漫不经心地教诲。  
“Theon，hey，look at me.是我，Ramsay.”他再次拍了拍他的脸，目光中带着些许困惑。  
他突然愣住了，盈满泪水的眼睛对上Ramsay在面前放大的瞳孔……真挚的，像个谎言，用鲜花伪装的谎言。  
老爷永远不会允许他喊他Ramsay。  
“Theon，我很抱歉我不能把你带出这个鬼地方，囚禁你是父亲的命令。现在安静一点，把罂粟花奶喝了。”  
Theon停止了挣扎。Ramsay趁机扳开他的嘴，将罂粟花奶倒进他嘴里，迫使他咽下去。  
他竭力睁大眼睛，墙壁上的火把一点点便模糊。他眨了一下眼睛，再眨一下，老爷的瞳仁仿佛两块破碎的冰。  
这是他看到的最后景象。

他回到了原先的梦境。  
淹人已经将他拖回了岸上。暴雨已经来了，他的衣服全黏巴巴地沾在身上。渡鸦急促地嘶鸣，豆大的雨点砸在他脸上，糊住了他的眼睛。  
“逝者不死，必将再起，其势更烈。”  
他的耳鼓随胀痛的脉搏一跳一挑的，耳朵中好像进了蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡地吵个不停。罂粟的花香甜腻而动人，从他的鼻子钻进去，再钻出，无形的东西填满他的大脑，撑得他颅骨疼痛。  
尽管如此，他仍听见了淹人在自己耳畔的低语。  
他抹了把脸，睁开眼睛。他只看到白花花的光斑，脑仁胀痛不已，太阳穴突突跳动。他勉强坐起来，却几乎要再次倒下去。头疼欲裂。  
淹人朝他伸出一只手，将他拉起来。  
他倒在他肩头，努力看清淹人的脸。  
冰一样的瞳仁，棕褐色的头发，在海水浸泡下几乎变成纯黑。Ramsay。他奶白的瞳仁几乎与眼白融为一体，目光深入人心。  
幻肢开始疼痛。海洋消失了，海岸边嶙峋礁石上的飞鸟消失了。他惊恐地环顾四周，发现自己处在一片树林。他们的四周，尸体横七竖八地倾斜着，每个人身上都插了一把箭。  
他仍旧握着Ramsay的手，指尖的温度那样清晰。他伸手摸到Ramsay的弓，听到他胸口扑通的心跳。  
扑通，扑通。  
他突然觉得安心。

 

再次睁开眼，巴掌大的窗户前已透入了璀璨的阳光，在阴暗潮湿的地面上投下一片金色。浮灰在空气中飘动，被照射的砖块几近纯白，散发着动人的光芒。  
伤口不再那么火辣辣地痛了，他猜测学士应该用水蛭给自己放了血。现下，他又被装回了X架上。  
刀叉碰撞与咀嚼食物的声音细微地传来。  
Theon抬起头。  
老爷的精神很好。他切割着盘中的血肠，抿了一口酒。  
“昨天晚上，我的剥皮人是不是睡得很死？”注意到Theon的目光后，他戏谑地笑了。放下刀叉，他拿起手边的剥皮刀，缓缓靠近Theon。  
“我打赌，昨晚有人背着我偷偷进来了。”他冰凉的手指轻轻拂过他的伤疤，草药的味道扩散开来。他抬起眸子，轻声道，“告诉我，Reek，是谁？”  
是你。Theon想说。  
“您不记得了吗，my lord？”他颤栗着询问。昨晚的老爷那么温柔，让他不敢怀疑这只是个游戏……  
还好，老爷疑惑地皱起了眉。他的确忘记了。不知怎地Theon竟然有些快乐，他稍稍松了口气。  
“Sorry,what did you say？”  
Theon的心在听到这句话后剧烈地跳动，一下一下那么快那么沉重，仿佛要跳出胸腔。他不敢不回答，颤栗着回答：“是您，my lord.”他的声音几近耳语，连自己都难以听清。  
然而，不信或者幸运的是，老爷听清了。小刀锋利的刀锋抵在他柔软的咽喉上，他被迫昂起头。  
“你撒谎，Reek。”  
他根本没意识到。Theon突然察觉。  
在树林里救了他的男人，与此刻站在他面前的男人，不是一个人。

 

“Yes,my lord.”他的大脑一片空白，只能喃喃地说出这句话。

 

“那么告诉我，是谁？”  
Ramsay咬着他的耳朵，温热的气息划过他的脸颊，仿佛天下最多情的情人。然而，Theon却无声地哭了。  
“Please,please,my lord...”  
Ramsay狠狠地拧过他的脑袋，脸色阴沉。   
刀尖抵上他的皮肤。  
不。Theon失神地想。那一刻他惊讶地发现自己第一个想到的竟然不是即将失去皮肤的疼痛，而是昨夜那个目光真挚的男人。  
远非现在的眼前人。

“My lord.”有人敲了敲门，“您父亲回来了。”  
Ramsay转过头，小刀稍微移开了些许。  
“他在大厅等您，他还吩咐……”侍者淡淡瞥了一眼Theon，“要把他带上。”  
Ramsay沉默了两秒，他松开手，小刀回鞘划出刺啦一声。“我们回来再继续，Reek。”

 

他没有继续。Roose Bolton要他的私生子带兵攻打卡林湾。  
“把卡林湾带给我，我就重新考虑你的地位。”这是他的原话，“为家族带回荣誉，我们的家族。”  
Ramsay立刻启程。比起玩弄他的Reek，Ramsay更想要父亲的承认。  
位于西部大沼泽边缘的卡林湾是通往北境的唯一之路，它扼守着北境的入口。南下或是北上，这里是必经之路。以东，则是辽阔的大海与荒凉的海岸。少狼主起兵反叛之际，铁民们趁机攻占了这里。  
当波顿大军抵达时，羊肠小路上已经遍布尸体。乌鸦啄食死者的眼睛，尸体倒在一起散发出浓烈的腐臭，几乎分不清究竟是哪方的士兵。  
他们给Theon一匹马和一面旗，一件柔软的羊毛紧身上衣和一件温暖的毛皮斗篷。Theon Greyjoy是铁民的王子，老爷要Reek假扮他，说服他们投降，带回卡林湾。

“记住自己的名字，这是很重要的。”走前，老爷牵过一匹老马，微笑着告诉他，“你要假装自己是个王子……然而，实际上你是谁？”

“Reek，您的Reek。”他说出老爷想要的答案。不要逃，不要逃。他再三告诫自己。老爷会喜欢他这么做的，他很久没有带姑娘们去打猎了。  
他温顺地凝视着老爷的脸，想的却是另一个人。  
我清楚自己是谁。您呢，my lord？

 

他完成了他的任务。卡林湾上升起了粉红色的剥皮人的旗帜。Theon知道，明天这里就会多出一群剥了皮的尸体。  
死亡就像乌鸦的羽翼。黑色的翅膀带来黑色的消息。  
他骑着马在前面走着，老爷跟在他后面。他凝视着路边的尸体，乌鸦不时地被他们惊吓叫嚷着飞起。  
他失神地想。我要沼泽吞没全身。  
“Theon.”Ramsay在他身后很远的地方轻轻地叫他的名字，温和得好像漫长冬季后融化的坚冰，一点点变得柔软，露出他真正的本质，让人无法拒绝。  
他停住马，回过头看他的老爷。他们已经拉了很长一段距离了。  
“Yes,my lord.”  
Ramsay关切的眼神惹得他想哭。  
Ramsay让马小跑到Theon面前，逐渐收住脚步。他伸出手，牵住Theon的缰绳。该死的，现在这个样子要怎么和他说话？他因为自己的命令背叛了自己的家族。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，在那之前好长的一段时间内Theon都只是用他受了伤的目光凝视着他。最后，他才选择了一个并不相关的话题问道：“你的伤口……好点了吗？”  
Theon缓缓点了点头。

Theon喜欢现在的Ramsay。  
可是每当他望过去，看到他脸上那些纵横交错的阴影，就好像看到了一张破碎的面具，每一角都割在他心上。Ramsay就像一架极度腐朽的船，在汹涌的波涛上勉强保持着平衡。他想要伸出手，修补他的缺口，可现在他的身份是囚徒。他碰不到他，更何况他的身体里住进了两个迥然不同的灵魂。

“Hey,”Ramsay伸手抚上他的脸颊，他的目光干净澄澈，好像一只幼犬，“你不会是要哭了吧？”  
他触电似的一颤。肢体的接触让他的感官延伸到了他身上。两个灵魂。一个像浩瀚的大海，给他宁静与依赖；另一个像冰冷的铁器，囚禁了他，给予他鲜血的馈赠。  
占据着恐怖堡的波顿，以他人的恐惧与痛苦为养分。  
Theon张了张口。我给了你卡林湾，你别来折磨我了。他想这样告诉他，这个救了他的、温柔的、在牢中日日夜夜自己思念的Ramsay。可是最终，他的泪水盈满眼眶，说出来的却是——：  
“我们回去吧，my lord.”  
他把缰绳撤回来，迅速转身沿着他们来时的路飞快地奔驰。他抹了一下眼睛，不想被他看到。

 

和他料想的一样。事后老爷一点都记不起来了。他笑着，搂过他的肩问他想要什么。“你还想留在我身边吗？还是说，你想回到你鸟不生蛋的海岛上做你的王子？”  
说出他要的答案。想好你回答的代价。“My lord……Reek没有什么想要的……一袋红酒足矣……最烈的那种……”  
老爷哈哈大笑：“我以波顿的名义起誓，我不会再让你进黑牢了。我们让你做我的狗，以后天天有肉吃。”  
红酒不是最好的，但确实很烈。老爷赏了他半只烧鸡。为此，他还和姑娘们打了一架。烈酒入喉，他又想起了Ramsay。  
他抱紧他，在尸体旁边。Theon听到他有力的心跳。

他们回临冬城时，私生子不再是私生子了——他拿到了国王的赦令，正式成为恐怖堡的继承人。  
老爷兑现了他的诺言。Theon住进了狗窝，Ramsay再也不会时不时地与他做一些“小游戏”了。  
出去服侍老爷，他常常无事可做。他有时会数着自己被剥了多少次指头，身上留下了多少道疤痕。他还有七个指头。七是个神圣的数字，七根指头还可以生存……身上的疤痕倒是数不清了。这些全的老爷给他的。  
老爷又冲他笑了。他赶忙低下头不去看他的脸，悄悄退了出去。那阴恻恻的笑容不是Ramsay的。他感觉自己的灵魂被铁链紧紧缠绕，被利刃贯穿，他在地狱煎熬。寒冷的风裹挟着他，他找不到自己所向往的海洋。  
在Theon还是很小的时候，他听自己的母亲说过凛冬时的大海。派克岛边上较浅的海都结冰了，海滩被大雪染成纯洁的白色。一眼望去，蔚蓝与雪白相接，波涛汹涌的大海也平息了怒涛。  
不，那不是自己，是另一个人。那个人出身高贵，是顶尖的弓箭手，可自己只剩下七根手指，连弓都拉不开。他这样告诉自己。可是思绪却停止不下来。急促的寒风，飞舞的雪片，止息了怒火的大海，掩盖一切肮脏的海滩——  
Ramsay的眼睛。Theon痛苦地想。

他走回自己的狗舍，让总管锁上铁门。他钻进自己的破毛毯，凝望着黑压压的墙壁，算着有多少个日子没看到Ramsay。  
他时不时地会想，那个温柔的灵魂，会不会已经死了。

——逝者不死，必将再起，其势更烈。

他失眠了。  
自己应该告诉他的……现在他可能再也看不到他了。不多的回忆盘旋在他脑海里。他的炙热的心跳，他清澈无比的眼睛，他安慰人心的触碰……可恶，他从来没有对自己说过“爱”或者“喜欢”，否则Theon肯定会告诉他的。  
窗外飘进了一点雪花，马厩里的一只马发出低低的嘶鸣。他突然想起史塔克家的家族谏言，用在这里似乎恰到好处。  
凛冬将至。  
他的凛冬，在Ramsay死后必将到来。

黑夜中传来压低的呼唤。  
“Theon？”  
Theon立刻掀开毯子，是他的声音，那个蔚蓝如海的灵魂。  
“Ramsay？”  
他没有点蜡烛，Theon缓慢地摸索到铁栅栏边，伸手触碰他搭在栏杆上的手指。  
他好像又闻到了盐水的味道，听见了夜晚安谧的潮汐声。  
他的手指先是摸到了一只手，接着是另一只。搁着碍人的铁杆，Ramsay贴住了Theon的额头。这一次，Theon没有再挣扎。  
“我要娶妻了。”他说，“Sansa Stark.”  
Theon的身体一颤，他默默地点了点头。Sansa，苦命的小狼。那个人曾经想过有一天艾德公爵会把他当做亲生儿子来看待，他会让他娶Sansa，  
Sansa可是个美人啊！然而作为Reek，他只能为他的新娘担心……她要嫁的可是恐怖堡公爵，在为丈夫填了一个，或是两个孩子后，他们不会允许任何一个史塔克家的人活着。他们要的是临冬城的继承权。  
他看了看自己。肮脏的棕色头发与老爷的黑色卷发靠在一起，不全的肮脏手指握紧了老爷白皙的手。他无声地哭了。  
“Hey,Theon……”Ramsay轻言软语，“别哭……Theon，I love you……”  
他凑上去，隔着栏杆去亲吻他的老爷，他的国王。他尝到他舌尖有丁香与热酒的醇香。还有大海。  
雪花飘落的声音。还有浪花。

他曾无数次地想过死亡。  
一把刀，一支箭，一口毒酒，一座灯塔。在老爷不再囚禁他后Theon甚至有很多机会结果自己。  
然而他是铁钟。铁钟不会死在离大海如此遥远的地方。  
他也不能死，至少不能在Ramsay前面死。  
他怕自己爱的人在清醒过来的某一个早晨听到自己的死讯，他怕他流泪，怕他痛苦。哪怕只有半个他。如果哭了，那淡色眼里流出来的会不会也是破裂的冰？

“I love you too……my lord.”

 

 

END


End file.
